I'll Never Understand Why You Hang Around
by BigCityDreamer1995
Summary: Basically this story is about Beck abusing Jade and Jade doesn't want to leave because she loves him so much! Andre is in love with Jade and starts noticing how different she acts. Will Andre be able to help her? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Eva! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice! I want reviews but not rude ones. I hope you like this story. P.S CHARACTERS WILL BE SLIGHTLY O.C (Especially Beck).**

**I do not own Victorious.**

Have you ever wondered why Jade West is the way she is? Why she only wears black and acts like a total bitch to everyone? It's because she knows he's watching her.

Everyone knows Beck Oliver as the cool guy. He never looses his temper. Well, at least that's what everyone else sees. What people don't know is that Beck is extremely jealous and can get very angry. Sometimes he even takes his anger out on Jade. He doesn't mean to, it just happens; He can't control the rage in him.

Jade is trapped. She loves Beck. And she knows he doesn't mean to hurt her. He loves her; he would do anything for her. But, sometimes Jade just wishes she could get away from him. Jade could never do that to him thought. Even thought he can be rough and mean he was still fragile.

Beck wasn't a monster, no not at all. He just didn't like it when other people talked to _his_ girl. He also had a rough life as a kid, and only Jade knows. When Beck was younger, about six, his dad and mom got divorced. They were just fighting all the time and one day Becks father just left. He is living in Phoenix now and has another family; he doesn't even speak to Beck anymore. And because of this he is terrified of losing Jade. When another guy even LOOKED at her he would accuse her of cheating on him. Jade would try to calm him down and say she would never do anything thing like that. Then Beck would slap her. As soon as he'd hit her he would start apologizing and he would feel terrible. "Jade, Jadey I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to I just- I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! Please forgive me Jade please! I can't lose you!" and he would start crying hysterically. What was Jade supposed to do? Break up with him? No, she couldn't do that to him.

Even though Jade loved him the thought of leaving him came to her mind. One day she wore a dress "Too short" and guys were staring at her all day. Late that night when she went to Becks she could tell he was angry. "Jade what the Hell! What do you want guys to notice you?! Am I not good enough for you?!" And then he slapped her. Of course he apologized afterwards and she forgave him. After a while Jade found it was easier to just wear black and be bitchy all the time. People stopped talking to her. Some guys only found this more attractive. She was getting hit on all the time thought. Everyone was scared of her; Everyone except for Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, and of course Beck.

Jade, Andre, and Cat have all been best friends since the second grade. They were the only ones she could trust yet they didn't know about Beck sometimes being abusive. Cat well; she's just too fragile to know something like that. She knew Andre would probably kill Beck if he knew what he sometimes does to her.

Andre never liked Beck. He knew something just seemed…different about him. In the ninth grade when Jade started dating him he was upset and disappointed that she would date someone like her. You see, Andre Harris has been in love with Jade West since the day they met in second grade. Yeah he was jealous that Beck got Jade instead but he was also angry because Beck changed Jade. She was once bright and loved life and colors. Now she her once beautiful blue eyes always seemed to be dull and desperate for help. Andre still loved Jade, no matter what. She could be missing all her teeth and dressing like a Homeless person and he would still love her. Yes Andre loved Jade, he was sure of it, another thing he was sure of; He hated Beck Oliver.

**This story is going to be kind of dark. I love Bade but lately all the Bade stories have been the same and I just got tired of them. So hey why not pair Jade and Andre and make Beck have a dark side? If you don't like Jandre (or whatever they're called), stories about abuse, or Beck being the bad guy then this story isn't for you! Please leave nice review. **

**xoxo-Eva **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!  
**

**I do not own Victorious**

Jades Pov:

I woke up like just any other day. Once I was out of bed I stepped in the shower. When I got out of the shower I put on a black push up bra and matching black boy shorts. After that I sat at my vanity and started to put on my make up. That's when I noticed the purple spot on my cheek.

Last night Beck hit me again. He wanted me to come over and I told him I'd be late because I had to work on a science project. Beck wasn't too happy when he found out my science partner was a guy.

***FLASH BACK*** I had just got done with my science project. Beck texted me

**Beck:** JADE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I TOLD YOU TO COME OVER AT 5 AND IT'S 7 NOW!

I rolled my eyes at the text.  
**Jade: **Beck calm down I'm on my way.

**Beck**: GOOD!

As I pulled in front of the RV I felt butterflies in my stomach. I could see his shadow through the curtains. He was pacing around to room. I walked up to the RV and knocked on the door. No more then a second later Beck opened it. Becks face had mixed emotions, relief, happiness, and then anger. He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the RV.

"JADE WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU? I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

"Beck, please calm down! I was working on a project with Bryan from Science! It took longer then I thought. I came here as soon as we were done."

"BRYAN? YOU WERE WITH BRYAN? JADE THAT GUY IS ALWAYS STARING AT YOU! WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU WITH BRYAN?"

Alright, he was starting to piss me off! Why can't he just trust me?  
"Beck, HE'S MY SCIENCE PARTNER! I HAD TO WORK WITH HIM! YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU OR DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU!" I didn't even realize I was yelling until I completely stopped talking. He then continued to scream.

"JADE YOU COULD'VE ASKED FOR ANOTHER SCIENCE PARTNER! YOU KNOW I HATE BRYAN AND YOU KNOW HE LIKES YOU!"

"Beck you don't even know him! And Bryan has a girlfriend so he would never hit on me! Please Beck just- just calm down!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" That's when he slapped me. He slapped me so hard I fell to the ground. I looked up at him and he looked like he was about to cry. After that I ran out of the RV and back to my car. I cried the whole way home.

My phone had died by the time I got home so when I got home I charged it. I had 26 missed calls from and 17 texts from Beck. "Please Jade call me back." "Jade I-I'm so sorry please forgive me I can't lose you!" I decided to call him back. "Hello? Jade? I'm so sorry! I love you please don't leave me! It was an accident I swear! Oh God I just can't believe I did that please forgive me I just love you so much! Ple-"He kept mumbling I had to cut him off "BECK JUST SHUT UP IT OK! I forgive you! Let's just forget about it. I'm going to sleep goodnight." I hung up before he could reply.

***End of flashback***

It was just a small purple bruise, no big deal. I've gotten used to the bruises. Just a little foundation and a touch of concealer will fix it. After I applied foundation and concealer I put on some silver eye shadow and A little black eye liner. Once my make up was finished I put on black pantyhose and a black dress. Then I put on my boots. I got a text from Beck  
**Beck: I'm outside, come down when you're ready.  
**I sighed and walked down the stairs, outside, and saw Beck with a bouquet of red and black roses in one hand and a coffee in the other. "Good morning beautiful. I hope you slept well. I got you a black coffee with two splendas. I always got you roses. The red ones are real but sadly the black ones are fake." I smiled at him. He knew me so well. "Thank you Beck." I smiled at him told him I was going to put the roses inside. When I came back he looked pissed off. I swear he is bipolar or something. "Beck what's wrong? You were just happy two seconds ago." "Yeah I was happy until I realized how short your dress was. Guys will be staring at you all day." I just rolled my eyes at his comment and scoffed.

When I got to school I walked to my home room. It was Theatre 101 with Sikowitz. ***I probably spelt that wrong* **Sikowitz is my favorite teacher. Even though he is batshit crazy,he's a great teacher. Beck sat in the back and I sat down next to him. Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Tori were sitting in the row in front of us. Cat is my best friend, I love her to death. She's dating Robbie. I didn't like Robbie at first. I mean he carries around a fucking puppet. But he's really sweet to Cat. Andre is my best friend too. Cat, Andre, and I have been friends since the second grade. Tori just started going to Hollywood Arts this year. She's really talented but a complete Bitch. Cat and Robbie don't like her either. I think she's into Andre. I do not approve of that. Tori had a bad reputation at her old school. She was the school whore. Andre deserves better then that. She seems like she's into Beck to. She possibly likes my boyfriend and my best friend. You can see why I don't like her. Beck felt bad for her when she first came here because all the girls hated her and everyone spread rumors about her. I didn't want to fight with Beck so I just let her join our group.

Just as I was imagining ways of killing Tori with no one finding out Sikowitz walked in the room drinking from a coconut.

"Alright Class! Today I'm going to assign you in groups of three! Each group will have to right a twenty minute play. First I will pick the groups then I will give you a scenario and you will have to make up a play from that!" He named three groups before I was mention in one. "Alright then we have Andre Harris, Jade West, and Cat Valentine." I smiled when I heard Cat and Andre were in my group. "Oh and the last group Beck Oliver, Tori Vega, and Robbie with the little doll." "HE'S NOT A DOLL" Said Robbie. "Yeah not cool man, not cool" said Rex. Then the smile on my face vanished when I noticed Tori smiling at Beck and Beck smiling back.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know some of you might hate me because I made Tori a slutty bitch but that's how it has to be in this story. It's happening for a specific reason! Please review! I don't want any hateful reviews though like "I hate this story" "This is stupid" blah blah blah. Not to sound like a bitch If you don't like it don't read it **

**xoxo Eva**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I've been pretty busy. I was in New Jersey visiting my aunt, uncle, and cousins! MY AUNT JUST HAD HER FIFTH BABY! Yay! Well I had to help babysit my cousins and help with the nursery. I know you don't really care about my personal life but that's why I haven't updated lately! **

**I Do not own Victorious**

Jades POV:

The rest of the day was pretty much ruined. I hate how if I even _look_ at a guy Beck gets pissed off and says I'm cheating on him. Beck says that he loves me and he would probably kill himself if I ever left him but then he goes and does shit like this. I'm probably overreacting but, every since Tori came to this school he can't keep his eyes off her. Neither can any other guy at this school, even Andre. I mean yeah she's pretty but Jesus Christ, STOP FUCKING STARING AT HER!

Andre asked Cat and I if we wanted to work on the project after school and I told them to come to my house at four. It was 3:45 now. I looked A MESS. Most of my make up had come off and my curls had flattened which made my hair slightly frizzy. I was just about to fix my make up when the door bell rang. Ugh they're early? I walked down the stairs and opened the door to find Andre standing there.

"Shit Andre, why'd you have to show up so early?"

"Jeez Jade you hate when people are late and now you're mad cause I'm early?" he said with a smirk.

I laughed and replied "Shut up! I'm not mad! I just look like shit right now."

His face suddenly got serious. "Jade West, you are beautiful, no matter what." I got butterflies in my stomach when he said that. Wait, me, Jade West, just got butterflies for Andre Harris? What the hell?

I didn't really know what to say so I just smiled. He coughed awkwardly and said "Yeah so um, let's get started on the project?" I let him in.

He walked over to the couch while I got some snacks for us. "Andre, I got us some snacks. You now Cats going to be late." He laughed and a huge smile spread across his face when he saw I had brought a huge bag of Takis. (AUTHOR: Takis are a Mexican chip if you don't know what they are) "JADELYN WEST YOU JUST MADE ME THE HAPPIEST MAN ON EARTH!" I just laughed at him. We sat down and watched old games shows from the 70's and 80's. Those are the best. We've done this since we were about 10. We always hung out after school and watched games shows. We kind of stopped doing that when Beck and I started dating. "I miss this Andre. We're still pretty close but we never do this anymore." "I miss this too Jade. I miss you." We just kind of stared into each others eyes for a second. His brown eyes were so comforting, unlike Becks, his always seemed to be filled with rage.

Our moment was broken when Cat knocked on the door. "JADEY I'M HEREEEEEEEE!" Andre and I laughed. I got up and walked to the door and let her in. "Damn it Cat you're 30 minutes late!" "Oh Jadey I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to." "Whoa, Cat CALM YOUR TITS! It's ok!" "Kay Kay!"

The next hour was spent with jokes and laughter. We were barely even working on the project. I was loving this, being able to actually hang out with my friends.

Then, Cat turned my mood upside down when he brought up Tori.

"So Andre, do you like Tori?" I rolled my eyes at the sound of _that_ name.

"She's pretty but not really my type." "Wait, Cat are you friends with Tori

now?" "No! I don't like her! But she told me to give Andre her number." She said as she handed him the paper. "Thanks little red!" He said as he entered the number in is phone. My heart sank. A part of me wanted him to rip that piece of paper up. What the fuck? Was I seriously jealous? Andre had always had a special place in my heart but did I like him? Or possibly even love him?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud banging on the door.

**Again, I'm very sorry for the lack of updating. And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. It's like two and I'm half asleep. I have no idea when I'll be able to update but I'll try my hardest to update with in a week!**

**xoxoxo-Eva-**


End file.
